eberron_sefandomcom-20200216-history
University of Ballistics
The Engineer University: Ballistics is available to the Engineer class. Engineers of the Ballistics are experts on every aspect of projectiles. For flavor, ask your GM if you can treat crossbows as steampunk firearms. Treat the firearm as a hand crossbow, light crossbow, or heavy crossbow for weapon properties, range, damage, feats, and class abilities. The firearm has rifling to fire easy-to-craft stone bullets. Steam from your portable lab winds a powerful spring to allow for easy handling. The spring only need release a small portion of its potential energy to fire a bullet. Your portable lab can easily craft cheap bullets out of common gravel and small rocks. Ranged Proficiency At 1st level, you gain proficiency in all martial ranged weapons. Ballistics Tinkering At 1st level, choose one of the following: Ammo Crafting. Your portable lab can craft enough basic ranged weapon ammo for your own use. Any ammo you craft can critical hit on 19 or 20. Crossbow Magazine. Your education included how to craft ammo magazines. Starting at 6th level, you can attach an ammo magazine to your crossbow so that you can fire 6 times before needing to reload. Reloading takes an action and uses both hands. At higher levels, your Magazine capacity increases to 12 at 10th-level and 18 at 14th-level. Fine Tuning. You can fine tune your ranged weapons giving you a +2 bonus on all ranged attack rolls. At 3rd level, choose one more, and yet another at 14th level. Extra Attack Beginning at 6th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action to make a ranged attack on your turn. Special Ammunition Starting at 10th level, you can craft many types of special ammo for your ranged weapon. Ammo crafted using special components expire after 24 hours if unused, unless otherwise noted. Buckshot Ammunition This ammo deals an extra 2d4 damage in a 15 foot cone. Creatures in the cone that fail their Constitution save vs your Invention DC take differing amounts of damage depending on their distance from you. Targets adjacent to you take full damage, those 2 squares away take half damage, and those 3 squares away take quarter damage. Additionally, the target gets pushed back 5 feet. Creatures that make their save take no damage and don't get pushed. Buckshot is inexpensive to craft. Elemental Ammunition By using an elemental component costing 20gp, you can craft a batch of 20 pieces of elemental ammunition of that element. Elemental ammo changes the damage type to that element and deals an extra 1d6 damage. Explosive Ammunition Explosive ammo deals its normal damage to the target, and then deals 1d4 damage in a 15-foot diameter burst centered on the target square. The damage type of the burst varies depending on the component used. One component can be crafted into 20 pieces of explosive ammunition. Piercing Ammunition This ammo deals area effect damage in a line up to your ranged weapon's max range. If the shot hits a creature with resistance to its damage, the shot does not pierce to enemies behind the creature, but still deals normal damage to the creature. One component can be crafted into 20 pieces of piercing ammunition. Calculated Shot Starting at 14th level, you can either deal damage extra damage to your ranged target equal to your Intelligence modifier or richochet your ammo to hit another target within 15 feet, dealing normal damage to both. You must decide this before rolling. Category:Engineer